poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Pinerton
Great Pinerton is an old western town where the western engines: Steamy, Evan, Puffy and their friends all worked at back the 1800's. Bio Great Pinerton was one of the first towns built back in the 1800's, this town is also where Steamy, Evan, and Puffy reside after helping to finish the construction of The Transcontinental Railroad. They helped out with taking local passenger and mail trains, along with a few freight trains along side, The Great Pinerton Express. But then after they left, the town began to lose visitors and was soon deserted, (however they were a few settlers who stayed behind to avoid the town being demolished). In "Wild West Escapade" Years later, Steamy, Evan, Puffy brought our heroes to the town to show them where they used to lived. But upon arrival, they were shocked to see a crane with a wreaking ball sitting closeby! They soon find that Diamond Tiara convinced her father to demolish the town and turn it into a minimall. However, the remaining settlers protested against it. Stephen then talks to Filthy Rich and they manage to make a deal, if they can show him the deed for the town then he'll let them keep the town. However, the Western Engines and settlers can't remember where the deed is. But then one of the settlers finds a map the western engines made that shows the location of the deed. So they set off to find it, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon follow behind to steal the deed for themselves. After a long journey, they reach the Great Pinerton mine, after blasting the entrance open they head inside and find the deed inside an old toolbox but they also find 7 freight cars full of Gold! But before they can leave, they are confronted by the 2 rich fillies, who reveal their true intentions: they wanted the gold mine to themselves so they could become the richest fillies in the whole world and have a minimall named after them. But Penny Ling quickly releases the brakes on the cars, and they roll down the mine tracks while everyone else follows behind. As the chase goes on the beavers jam some lite dynamite onto a old bridge in the mine, and the gold cars make it across just before the dynamite explodes. In which the rich fillies are sent falling down into a pool of mercky water. But it seems like they got the deed! However, when they present it to Filthy Rich, it turns out to be a song solo. And then Zoe Trent reveals she switched the deed with a song she wrote and hid the real deed in her beret during the chase. They then present the real dead to Filthy Rich and he lets them keep the town as he promised, and he also adds that he'll help pay for town restoration and overhaul for The Great Pinerton Express. But he grounds Diamond Tiara for a month after learning her intentions for the town demolish. The settlers, the western engines, and our heroes then celebrate by having a western style hoedown. In "The Great Gold Rush Adventure" Sometime later, our heroes return to Great Pinerton (along with Blackie, The Backyardigans, Barney, Cody, Amy, Marcela, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch) and find the town bustling with civilians like back in its heyday. But then they find wooden statues of the pets, (which were built in honor of them saving the town from destruction). And then the town's tailor tells them that the town is building a new train line, but the construction of the first line stopped at Goldie Gorge due to them running lo on money to pay for construction. However, unknown to anyone, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (equine and human), the Dazzlings, and Starlight Glimmer have followed behind. But if that wasn't bad enough, an old outlaw gang returns to the town! The Dirty Gunsling Gang, lead by Dirty Gunsling. Who have come to the train to get all the gold they can take. But after our heroes show, they raid one of the trains coming to Great Pinerton. Our heroes race to the rescue and save the train. Later, the Western engines explain about the Dirty Gunsling Gang and all they're dastardly deeds they've done back in the 1800's. Later the evil girls team up with the Dirty Gunsling Gang. The next day our heroes set off to take down the Dirty Gunsling Gang, but before they leave, they find the bank's been robbed! Inside, Minka finds a clue, a purple cloth with stars on it. They then set off at once, as they journey through the desert they meet up with some local Indian ponies and buffaloes. Who help them locate the Dirty Gunsling Gang. Who are currently at the Gold Mine from the previous adventure. It turns out they planned on gathering all the gold they can take, however one of the gang members suggests that maybe they should take what they already have and go. But Dirty Gunsling angrily throws gold at him, claiming she's taking all of it. Our heroes then slowly move in and then swipe some of the cars of gold, but are seen by Trixie (human). Dirty Gunsling then puts the whole team in a side tunnel and leaves them to be blown up (after lighting a stick of dynamite with a long fuse). But then the beavers help some of the others get lose of their bindings by gnawing the ropes with their 2 front teeth. And they race for the town. At the town they find the gold was hidden in some baggage cars on one of the trains at the hoedown. Hiccup, Astrid, and Little Strongheart then start up the train and drive it away. The Dirty Gunsling Gang see this and they then chase it down with 2 other trains (One of the gang members: "Spur Star" is driving a locomotive tender-first.) Some of the team then hop on a short freight train (Being pulled by a small switch engine), Applejack helps by stocking the fire, but then they see some other members of the gang chasing them into another locomotive, so Applejack uncouples the cars from their engine and throws their brakes on. Meanwhile on the other train, Trixie (human) then tries to shoot Little Strongheart on the roof, but Snoutlout stops her. But the baggage cars along with 3 other freight cars are rolling along and Dirty Gunsling's catching up to them, Blackie then goes to confront Sunset and he tells Astrid to uncouple the other cars and gives her his SIG-Sauer P226 pistol to provide cover fire. But after she does, one of the gang members fires a rifle at her, but then she fires back, scoring a direct hit, and causing her (the gang member) to fall on the train's brake. But then Spur Star starts catching up to the now stopping train, Sonata then tries to warn her, but Spur Star doesn't notice until too late, and throws the brakes on hard. But the locomotive's going too fast. Astrid jumps from the train and back onto the other one, but the Locomotive ends up rear ending the stopping train, destroying the last car, killing Sonata. Blackie then continues fighting Sunset, completely overpowering her. But then the boxcar they're in gets hit by one of the passing trains, Blackie then jumps out while Sunset looks up the track and sees one of the other trains (with Trixie human onboard) heading straight for her! They try to escape but both are killed when the cars collide. Suddenly our heroes find the trains are headed straight for an uncompleted bridge! But soon enough Dirty Gunsling manages to get the baggage cars onto her engine, but the other train catches up. As the other 2 trains pull up alongside, Brian uses one of Blackie's custom bullets to knock Dirty Gunsling's gun out of her grip. As Little Strongheart uncouples the baggage cars from the other 3 cars, (but not after lighting some dynamite in the cars) and Dirty Gunsling's engine ends up driving off the bridge and blowing up. While our heroes return to the hoedown with the trains and the gold, and the gold is used to pay for completing the constructing of the town's new line extension. Places * Main Trains * The Great Pinerton Express (pulled by The Redwood) * The Sycamore * The Birch Bark * The Cherry Blossom * The Sugar Maple * The Dutch Elm * The Red Cedar * The Joesph Trivia *Great Pinerton makes it's appearance in Wild West Escapade and is seen again in The Great Gold Rush Adventure * Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Western towns Category:Towns